Lubbock Henktacker
(Defender) |number = 3 |element = Fire |team = Team Garshield (captain) |seiyuu = Yabe Masahito |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 107}} Lubbock Henktacker (ラボック・ヘンクタッカー), also known as Henk (ヘンク), is a defender and captain of Team Garshield. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"He's a bit podgy, but a sharp guy. Be very wary of his disarming grin."'' Appearance Henktacker is a very rotund, bulky-sized person and has tan-colored skin. He has short, forest green hair on the top of his head, round eyebrows and a short beard. He has pointy ears and his eyes are mostly closed. Plot Henktacker has been mostly seen next to Garshield, and had helped arranged events such as the assassinations of Kageyama, Onigawara Gengorou, and probably Endou Daisuke. He tried to chase and capture Endou, Kidou, Hiroto and Hijikata when they broke into Brazil's area to copy data from the database into a pendrive. At his probably last appearance, he is introduced to be one of the 11 of Garshield's team who have taken the successful RH Program, and is more powerful than the last experiments and fought with Inazuma Japan in the Cotarl area. Finally, Team Garshield lost 3-2. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! In the third game, you must first defeat Team Garshield on Hirai Shinzou's taisen route. Then you can choose him in the machine to recruit him. After that, you can find him at the beginning of Umigame Stadium. You must defeat him 3 times. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Henktacker, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Honor of the European tradition (欧州伝統の名誉) *'Player': Busujima Kanezane *'Player': Yamamoto Kanta *'Manual': Burning Summer After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Henk, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Team Spark at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Topic': Yancha Jidai (やんちゃ時代の話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's riverbed) *'Player': Sapphire After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2210 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Henk, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Bad Enders (バッドエンダーズ) in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Item': Waruburi Sunglasses (わるぶりサングラス, randomly dropped from Sunglasses Club (サングラス同好会) outside Raimon's gym) *'Item': Worrisome Masks (気になる仮面, randomly dropped from VISUAL・K at Odaiba's yacht harbor) *'Topic': Evil Mechanism (悪だくみの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's mall boulevard) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Inazuma '10' *'Ikasama Eleven' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Dark Heroes' *'Ignites D' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Dark Heroes' *'Team Bomber' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'-KAGE-' *'Dark Heroes' *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Gallery Henktacker taking RC program.png|Lubbock taking the RH program. 6endlife.png|Henktacker alongside Lord Garshield Bayhan. Henktacker in tcg.jpg|Henktacker in the TCG. Henktacker's Entry.png|Henktacker in the All Players Directory. Trivia *He refers Garshield Bayhan as Lord. *In the Inazuma Eleven GO game, he has an earring in his left ear. *He is the only character in Team Garshield that is not named after an animal. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Original series characters